


Die Wette

by crazywalls



Series: Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [14]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Birthday Party, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, slight dubcon perhaps? peter is not so happy about the where it happens, some stupid bet
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywalls/pseuds/crazywalls
Summary: Als Skinny auf der Geburtstagsparty von Jeffreys Bruder auftaucht, sind die drei ??? alles andere als begeistert - aber welche Art von Unruhe er stiftet, kann keiner vorhersehen. (Peter/Skinny)
Relationships: Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw/E. Skinner Norris
Series: Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720927
Kudos: 11





	Die Wette

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWolfPrince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/gifts).



> Prompts: at a party, for a bet

„Hey Freunde, schaut mal, wer eben gekommen ist.“

Justus und Peter drehten sich gleichzeitig zur Terrasse. Im dämmrigen Schein zahlreicher Lichterketten konnten sie auf die Entfernung kaum ein Gesicht ausmachen, aber die große, schlaksige Gestalt war unverwechselbar. Zwei weitere Jungen folgten ihr, als sie sich zielstrebig der improvisierten Bar näherte.

„Was haben die denn hier zu suchen?“, schnaubte Justus ungehalten, und Peter konnte es ihm nicht verdenken.

Mit Skinny und seinen Freunden – Michael und Dylan, glaube er zu erkennen – hatte an diesem Abend keiner von ihnen gerechnet, auch wenn sie etwa im gleichen Alter wie Jeffreys Bruder waren, der heute seinen Geburtstag feierte. Peter konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass Brian die drei Jungen eingeladen hatte. Sie waren zwar in dieselbe Stufe gegangen, hatten seines Wissens nach aber nie etwas miteinander zu tun gehabt.

Wobei es wohl nicht weiter überraschend war, dass sie einfach so auftauchten, wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte. Als würden Skinny solche Kleinigkeiten wie eine fehlende Einladung interessieren...

„Solange sie keinen Streit anfangen, lassen Jeffrey und Brian sie wahrscheinlich bleiben“, meinte Bob schulterzuckend. Damit lag er wohl leider richtig, denn einfach so würde niemand Stress mit den dreien riskieren wollen. Obwohl der geradezu vorprogrammiert war, wenn sie gemeinsam irgendwo auftauchten.

Justus lehnte sich an den Stamm einer alten Eiche. „Kümmern wir uns nicht weiter um ihn. Solange er uns in Ruhe lässt, habe ich ebenfalls wenig Lust auf eine Auseinandersetzung mit ihm.“

Peter nickte. Seine Begeisterung über Skinnys Auftauchen hielt sich eindeutig in Grenzen und er beschloss, auf Abstand zu gehen. Kurz kam ihm der Gedanke, ob es nicht klüger wäre, lieber ins Haus zu gehen und so eine Weile von der Bildfläche zu verschwinden. Aber das bedeutete, dass er an Skinny und Anhang vorbei müsste, denn ihr Erzfeind hatte sich am Rand der Terrasse gerade eine leere Bierkiste geschnappt und sich daraufgesetzt. Vorübergehend waren sie im hinteren Teil des Gartens wohl sicher vor ihm und seinen idiotischen Freunden.

Er entdeckte Jeffrey, der sich einen Weg zu ihnen bahnte, vorbei an Grüppchen von lachenden, tanzenden und trinkenden Leuten, die den Garten der Palmers bevölkerten. Mit einer Limo in der Hand gesellte er sich zu ihnen. Auch er hatte Skinny und dessen Freunde entdeckt und schien nicht gerade glücklich über die unangemeldeten Gäste, wandte sich dann aber schnell anderen Themen zu. Während er Peter begeistert von der Bucht erzählte, die ihm ein Freund seines Bruders empfohlen hatte, hatte Peter Skinny schon fast vergessen. Auch dass Justus und Bob sich neue Getränke holten, bekam er kaum mit. Jeffrey schlug vor, am Sonntag gemeinsam dorthin zu fahren, und sie überlegten, welche Bretter wohl bei dem vorhergesagten Wellengang wohl am geeignetsten waren.

Plötzlich zog Jeffrey irritiert die Brauen zusammen. Peter wollte gerade fragen, was los war, als er merkte, dass sein Freund an ihm vorbei sah. Da ertönte eine herablassende Stimme hinter ihm.

„Hey, Shaw.“

Peter drehte sich um, doch bevor er überhaupt den Mund aufmachen und etwas erwidern konnte, hatte Skinny ihn gepackt und gegen den Baum gestoßen. Im nächsten Moment drückte er den Zweiten Detektiv mit seinem ganzen Gewicht gegen die raue Rinde, dann legte sich seine Hand um Peters Nacken und Skinnys Lippen pressten sich auf seine. Peter riss die Augen auf.

Wie erstarrt stand er da, während Skinnys freie Hand unter Peters Shirt kroch, die Fingerkuppen über seine Haut strichen, und Skinny ihm über die Lippen leckte. Peter spürte, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss, aber noch immer war er unfähig, sich zu rühren. Nur seine Lippen öffneten sich von selbst, und Skinny vertiefte den Kuss, während alles in Peter darum kämpfte, bloß kein Geräusch von sich zu geben. Denn es fühlte sich verdammt gut an, auch wenn eine kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf ihn anschrie, Skinny auf der Stelle wegzustoßen.

Erst als Skinny einen winzigen Schritt zurücktrat und Peter ihn fassungslos anblickte, konnte er wieder einen einigermaßen klaren Gedanken fassen. „Was zum Teufel –?“

„Erzähl mir doch nicht, dass es dir nicht gefallen hat“, raunte Skinny ihm zu, gerade laut genug, dass Jeffrey es ebenfalls gehört haben musste. Doch der machte Peter gerade am wenigsten Sorgen.

Aufgebracht packte Peter Skinnys Schultern und schubste ihn von sich. „Hast du sie noch alle?!“

Betont gelassen strich Skinny sich eine Strähne aus der Stirn, ein Grinsen im Gesicht. „Beruhig dich, Shaw.“

„Beruhigen? Sag mal, spinnst du?! Was soll das?“, fauchte er.

Endlich trat Jeffrey zwischen die beiden. „Es reicht, Norris. Verzieh dich rüber zu deinen Freunden. Noch so ‘ne Aktion und ihr habt hier nichts mehr verloren, ist das klar?“

Zu Peters Überraschung hob Skinny kommentarlos die Hände und trat tatsächlich den Rückzug an, aber nicht, ohne Peter vorher noch einmal einen selbstzufriedenen Blick zuzuwerfen.

Kopfschüttelnd sah Jeffrey ihm hinterher. „Der spinnt doch.“

Da war Peter ganz seiner Meinung. Vollkommen entgeistert zog er sein Shirt zurecht und warf nervöse Blicke auf die umstehenden Gäste. Einige starrten offen zu ihm herüber, andere tuschelten, und er war sicher, dass die Hälfte der Leute beobachtet hatten, wie Skinny Norris ihm geradezu die Zunge in den Hals gesteckt hatte. Sein Nacken begann zu Kribbeln und das Gefühl, Skinnys Hände noch auf seiner Haut spüren zu können, machte es noch schlimmer.

„Was war das denn, Zweiter?“

Peter zuckte zusammen. Natürlich hatten seine Freunde diesen... _Vorfall_ auch mitbekommen, war ja klar. „Ich... ich hab keine Ahnung“, stammelte er wahrheitsgemäß und drehte sich zu Justus und Bob. Er konnte sich wirklich beim besten Willen nicht erklären, was zur Hölle in Skinny gefahren war.

„Offenbar hat Skinny nun endgültig den Verstand verloren“, meinte Justus trocken. „Angesichts unserer Erfahrungen mit ihm hätte er durchaus damit rechnen müssen, dass du wesentlich weniger gnädig mit ihm umgehen würdest. In dieser Hinsicht muss ich deine Selbstbeherrschung wirklich komplimentieren.“

Bob nickte. „Ich dachte auch, gleich haust du ihm eine rein.“

„Dazu hab ich auch immer noch große Lust“, knurrte Peter, dessen Irritation inzwischen in Ärger umgeschwungen war, und starrte grimmig über den Pool hinweg in die hintere Ecke des Gartens, in die Skinny und seine Freunde sich in der Zwischenzeit verzogen hatten. Genau in diesem Moment sah Skinny zu ihnen herüber. Mit einem arroganten Grinsen hob er seine Flasche, als wolle er Peter zuprosten.

„Ignorier ihn einfach“, riet Bob, der die Geste ebenfalls beobachtet hatte, und zupfte Peter am Ärmel, sodass er sich wieder zu ihm drehte.

„Er hat es doch nur darauf angelegt, dass du den ersten Schlag austeilst, damit du am Ende als Verursacher der Streitigkeiten dastehst“, pflichtete Justus ihm bei und nippte an seiner Cola.

Peter ballte die Fäuste. „Das sagt ihr so einfach.“ Immerhin hatte Skinny ihn vor allen Leuten geküsst, nicht Bob oder Justus. Wobei das vielleicht noch schlimmer gewesen wäre.

„Hey, ganz ruhig.“ Bob legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Komm, wir holen uns noch mal was zu essen.“

Widerwillig ließ Peter sich von seinen Freunden zur Terrasse ziehen, doch er ließ Skinny nicht aus den Augen.

Während seine Freunde sich über irgendetwas Nebensächliches unterhielten, kaute er abwesend auf einem Hotdog herum und brummte nur ab und an zustimmend. Glücklicherweise waren sie schon bald so in ihr Gespräch vertieft, dass sie nicht bemerkten, wie Peter immer stiller wurde.

„Ich muss mal aufs Klo“, murmelte er, bevor er sich an einem Pärchen vorbeizwängte und durch die Schiebetür ins Innere des Hauses verschwand.

Da die WCs im Erdgeschoss mit Sicherheit besetzt waren, nahm er die Treppen hinauf in den zweiten Stock. Eigentlich war das oberste Stockwerk tabu, aber Peter wusste, dass Jeffrey nichts dagegen hatte, wenn er sich kurz in dem winzigen Bad verkroch, das er sich mit Brian teilte. Er schloss die Tür ab, bevor er sich dagegen sacken ließ und tief durchatmete. So eine Scheiße. Vielleicht sollte er einfach abhauen. Dann riskierte er immerhin nicht, Skinny nochmal über den Weg zu laufen. Aber das wäre zu auffällig, seine Freunde würden sicherlich unangenehme Fragen stellen, und das wollte Peter um jeden Preis vermeiden.

Er drehte den Hahn auf und spritzte sich eiskaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Eine halbe Stunde noch, dann war es spät genug, um sich unauffällig verdrücken zu können und nach Hause zu fahren, beschloss er. Bis dahin würde er Justus und Bob nicht mehr von der Seite weichen – er hoffte einfach, dass Skinny sich dann zurückhalten würde.

Noch einmal atmete er tief ein, dann öffnete er die Tür und trat hinaus in den Flur. Das Licht ließ er ausgeschaltet; er war oft genug hier, um sich im schwachen Schein von draußen zurechtzufinden.

Gerade als er die Badezimmertür wieder zuzog, ertönte eine wohlbekannte Stimme. „Hey.“

Peter wirbelte herum und erspähte Skinny. In den dunklen Schatten hatte er ihn glatt übersehen. „Verpiss dich!“, knurrte er und warf einen nervösen Blick in Richtung der Treppe.

Doch Skinny dachte gar nicht daran. Zwei große Schritte, und er stand direkt vor Peter, sah auf ihn herab, und der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht gefiel Peter ganz und gar nicht. Dafür kannte er ihn zu gut.

„So abweisend heute Abend“, tadelte Skinny.

Wieder war er Peter viel zu nah, aber bevor der Zweite Detektiv ihn erneut wegschubsen konnte, griff Skinny nach Peters Handgelenken und drückte ihn gegen die Wand. Peter schluckte. Wenn sie jetzt jemand zusammen sah... Aber in diesem Stockwerk war niemand und nur die Musik dröhnte dumpf zu ihnen empor.

„Immer noch sauer, hm? Was stellst du dich denn so an?“, fragte Skinny scheinheilig, während er auf Peter herabgrinste.

„Du bist doch derjenige, der das alles geheim halten wollte!“

Skinny zuckte mit den Achseln. „Du bist doch auch nicht gerade scharf drauf, dass deine Freunde hiervon erfahren. Außerdem war‘s nicht meine Idee.“

„Was soll das denn heißen?!“

„Dylan und Michael haben mit mir gewettet. Sie meinten ich schaff’s nicht, einfach so mit einem der ach so braven Satzzeichen rumzumachen.“ Skinny lachte dreckig. „Wenn die wüssten...“

Verständnislos schüttelte Peter den Kopf. „Findest du das wirklich lustig?“

„Schon. Immerhin bin ich jetzt 20 Dollar reicher.“

„Du bist echt ein Arschloch.“

Mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen ließ Skinny Peter los und hakte seine Finger stattdessen in den Bund von Peters Jeans, dann zog er ihn noch näher. „Genau das findest du doch geil. Und hey, immerhin bin ich heute aufgetaucht.“

„Soll das heißen, du bist nur hergekommen, weil du wusstest, dass ich hier bin?“

„Und wenn?“ Skinny zog eine Braue hoch, und für Peter war das Bestätigung genug.

Zu seinem Missfallen breitete sich ein warmes Gefühl in seinem Bauch aus und er versuchte, es zu ignorieren. Das war nun wirklich nicht die richtige Situation für so einen Unsinn und außerdem war er noch nicht bereit, einfach einzulenken. „Hast du eigentlich ‘ne Ahnung, was ich mir morgen garantiert von Just und Bob anhören muss?!“, fuhr er ihn daher an. „Das wird wahrscheinlich ein Kreuzverhör!“

„Denk dir halt was aus“, meinte Skinny gelassen, schob zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend seine Hände unter Peters Shirt und krallte seine kurzen Nägel in Peters Haut. „Wie sieht’s aus, kommst du später noch zu mir?“

„Ach, sag bloß, dir ist’s lieber, es in deinem Bett zu treiben als hier auf dem Klo“, zischte Peter. Die Gänsehaut, die ihm bei Skinnys Berührungen über den Rücken lief, konnte er trotz seines Unmuts nicht unterdrücken.

Skinny hielt inne und sah Peter amüsiert an. „Hmm, jetzt, wo du es sagst... Eigentlich keine schlechte Idee.“

„Wag es ja nicht!“

„Okay, okay. Aber nur, wenn du später wirklich bei mir auftauchst. Sonst schlepp ich dich eigenhändig hierher zurück und dann kriegen deine Freunde mehr zu sehen, als ihnen lieb ist“, meinte Skinny und etwas in seiner Stimme ließ Peter vermuten, dass er es tatsächlich ernst meinte.

„Du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle“, schimpfte er, aber jeder weitere Protest wurde von Skinnys Lippen erstickt, die sich erneut auf seine legten. Dieses Mal erwiderte Peter den Kuss, verärgert und grob, genau so, wie es Skinny am besten gefiel – was ihm leider erst auffiel, als er Skinnys leises Stöhnen vernahm.

Mit einem selbstsicheren Grinsen trat Skinny zurück. „Wir sehen uns später.“

**Author's Note:**

> Noch ein Promptfill für TheWolfPrince, basierend auf https://crazy-walls.tumblr.com/post/623285637972459520 & dieser Prompt list: https://hellsdemonictrinity.tumblr.com/post/171885474505/a-kissing-prompt-list


End file.
